


What He Lost

by freezingflame293



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I love lotor's generals okay, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is a sweet child, Langst, M/M, Memory Loss, lotor is a dick, occasionally, oh so much langst, so idk why i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingflame293/pseuds/freezingflame293
Summary: Waking up in a place unknown is one thing, but waking up in a place unknown with no memories and weird looking people trying to be your friend? That was on a whole other level.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, he's awake."

He heard the voice as he woke up. He didn't recognise it, but it was high pitched and most likely female

"Is that so?"

A second voice, male this time, he didn't recognise it either.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, there stood two strange looking people, one had pink skin with other coloured parts around her eyes and nose, there was something like hair coming from the back of her head but it looked more like a tail. The other was tall with purple skin and long white hair. His eyes were a golden colour. He didn't know who they were, however it was at that point that he realised that he didn't even know who he was. He couldn't even remember his own name.

"You were right Ezor, he seems to be fully awake now." White hair said leaning in close.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" He started to panic, terrified about the lack of memories.

"Calm down." White hair commanded, he shut up almost immediately, sensing that he would not want to anger this man.

"My name is Prince Lotor. This is one of my generals, Ezor. Your name is Lance, and you are in my ship."

Ezor. Lotor. **Lance**.

The first names didn't ring a single bell in his head, the second came with a sense of dread, the third, however, came with a wave of familiarity. Yes, his name is Lance.

Lance looked between the two standing by his bed. "Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?"

"We found you stranded on a planet and you were badly injured, so we took you back here to heal you" Ezor explained as Lance looked around once again.

The walls were all purple, so were the lights, even the bed sheets were a dark shade of the colour.

"You guys must really like the colour purple." He mused aloud. The man, Lotor, let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

He looked back at Lance and held out his hand. "Can you stand?"

Taking the hand, Lance let himself be pulled off the bed.

"I can introduce you to the rest of the team. Ezor, call the others."

"Yes sir!" And she was gone, Lance was left alone with Lotor. The latter headed after Ezor towards the door and signalled to Lance to follow him.

* * *

 

When they entered the main room on the ship, Lance was honestly expecting more people. Lotor seemed to ooze confidence and power, as a prince he would have many people bowing to him. Lance was half expecting an army, but no, when they walked in, there were only 4 people standing there. The girl, Ezor, from earlier and three others. Lotor introduced them as his other generals. Axca, a purple haired woman who smiled at Lance, Zethrid, a big beefy woman who seemed extremely strong and Narti, she had no face, appearing to not be able to see or speak, a cat sat around her shoulders and which Lotor said to be Narti's 'eyes'.

Lance looked between all of them and introduced himself, at least as much as he could, only knowing his name. They didn't seem too bad, each taking turn to talk to him. He tanked them all for saving him like Lotor had told him they did.

He learnt more about each of them throughout the day, including Lotor. He found out they were all half-breeds, and part of an alien race called the Galra. He learnt that Lotor was currently in charge of the Galra empire while his father is out of commission. They were all close, knowing many things about each other, to Lance, they could've been mistaken for a family.

When he thought about families he grew sad yet he did not know why. He couldn't even remember his family, so why was he upset? Maybe it was the thought that they may not have known where he was, maybe they thought he was dead, maybe they were the ones who were dead. He asked the Galrans where he was from and they told him that he looks like a human from earth, but they did not know for sure. Lance tried to remember something about Earth but he just couldn't, he couldn't remember anything. Obviously taking pity on the boy, the generals left him alone to carry on with their work and Lotor decided to show him around the rest of the ship.

They visited the kitchen which had an array of different ingredients, Lance was told that Zethrid was a very good cook which surprised him a little. Then, they continued to the medical bay where Lance woke up and he then noticed the range of medical tools in cases around the room. After that he was taken to the bedrooms where Lotor gave him his own. The room was a medium sized room with a single bed on the right side and a desk on the left. Opposite the door was a wardrobe that fitted right up to the tall ceiling. Lance thank Lotor for everything he had done for him and headed into the room to get some rest.

However, before he could take more then one step in the room he felt Lotor's hand hold him back.

"I wish to give you something."

"You- What?"

"I wish to give you something." He repeated and pulled out a black leather choker necklace from his pocket, on the front was a light purple jewel that seemed to be glowing faintly. Motioning for Lance to turn around, he pulled it so it fitted around his neck comfortably before securing it in place.

"Hows that feel?"

"It's fine, it's really beautiful actually. But may I ask, why are you giving this to me?" Lance touched the jewel and Looked at Lotor.

"If you get lost or are in need of help, that jewel will inform me so that I can find you. I made it into this necklace as I thought it would suit you. It seems I made the right choice in that case, you look beautiful. Just be careful not to take it off, it wares the effects."

And with that he turned and walked back in the direction they had come from. Lance watched him go before looking at himself in the mirror next to the wardrobe. He'd deny that there was any sign of a blush on his cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's an idea I came up with after seeing a post on tumblr (which I can't find right now but I will find it and put it here) and I just really love Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts to fall into a routine with the Galrans. Meanwhile, team Voltron are freaking out.

When Lotor told Lance he was to train with Ezor, he was not expecting to get his ass kicked ten times in one hour. He definitely wasn't expecting Ezor to be so _fucking fast._ If he was honest, it was impressive, dodging all his sloppy punches and poorly timed kicks. She never went so far that she would truly hurt him but enough for him to be sure he'll be achy for the rest of the week. To make things worse, he was almost certain that Lotor and the other generals were watching them training (also read as 'Lance getting his ass handed to him). A small part of him wanted the prince to think he was worthy of saving, that he was worthy of staying. Yet the first day of training definitely did not go in Lance's favour.

After a couple more hours, Lotor took pity on the amnesiac and sent him with Zethrid to get food and a check up in the medical bay.

Lance was constantly aware of the choker wrapped around his neck. The jewel made it slightly heavier, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to remind Lance of its presence. He unconsciously found himself fiddling with the necklace, which made him realise that there was no normal clasp on the back, actually there was nothing, no way of taking it off without breaking it. When Lotor told him he shouldn't take it off, Lance was sure he meant he couldn't. The Cuban boy didn't know how to feel about that, he had a nagging feeling that Lotor wanted to give him a sense of control which he never in the first place. That feeling was pushed aside, however, upon remembering that Lotor saved his life and would have no reason to try and manipulate him.

The next few days carried on much like the first, Lance wasn't showing much improvement in his fighting but he managed to dodge a few of Ezor's attacks, which was a victory for him. 

They all ate together in the evenings, sharing stories of their lives with Lance. Telling him about any insane fights they had gotten into. Then they each went off to bed, ususally leaving Lance and Lotor on alone together. Lotor would ask Lance how his day was and occasionally ponder on how he was settling in. Lance would complain about how Ezor wasn't going easy on him but he was very comfortable there. The prince would chuckle and offer to walk him to his room. Then Lance would go to bed.

One day, Lance stopped at his door and turned to Lotor. 

"Is something bothering you Lance?"

"What happens if I- If I don't get my memories back?"

Lotor took Lance into the boy's room and sat him down on his bed. Lance looked down at his hands, evidently worried.

"If you do not regain your memories then you will stay with us, Lance. This will be your home."

"Am I not in the way, it's not like I can fight." Lance looked at the prince.

"You will, in time, learn to fight, and you can join us." 

"I'm sure I won't be as cool as those stories the others are always talking about."

"You have potential, Lance. I'm positive you'll be a valuable asset to our team."

Lotor pushed Lance so that he was laying down on the bed.

"Goodnight Lance, and don't doubt your importance."

"Goodnight Lotor. Thank you."

* * *

 

When team Voltron went on that mission, they never expected it to end like it did. The red lion refused to open, even to Keith. He understood why. Her now paladin was gone. Dissapeared without any clue on how to find him. It was originally a simple mission; infiltrate the Galra ship with the blue lion and rescue the resistance prisoners on board. And while they found the prisoners and saved them, one of their own was captured without them realising. Keith tried so hard to look for him but when he went back into the ship, it was empty, not a single Galra in sight, and, more importantly, no Lance.

They had all gathered in the red lion's cockpit to try and figure out what they should do.

"We should go after Lance! That's what we should do!" Keith screamed to his team.

"And how do you propose we do that Keith? We have no clue where he is!" Pidge rounded on him.

"Well maybe if we tried to do something rather then standing around here, we may actually-"

"Keith that's enough." Shiro's commanding voice interrupted Keith and put an immediate end to the argument.

"You're not the only one hurting Keith, we want to find Lance as much as you do." Allura tried to calm him but Keith just glared at her.

"Yeah well you guys are doing a bad job of acting like you care."

He stormed out. He needed to get away, but he didn't want to train, he also knew that they would find him if he went to his room. Yet he found himself walking in the direction of his own room but passing it once he was there. Instead going to the door of the room next to his. No one had entered since Lance's disappearance a few days before, but Keith couldn't think of anywhere else to go. 

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the jacket. It was lying on the bed like it was waiting for something, or someone.

Keith moved over to the bed and sat down next to it. Taking off his own jacket and holding up Lance's. Looking at it, Keith could almost imagine that he was there in front of him. But, no, he wasn't.

Keith put on the jacket.

It was slightly too big. The ends of the sleeves covered his palms and allowed his fingers to be seen. It was made for someone taller. Not Keith. Lance.

Laying down on the bed, Keith pulled himself into a fetal position and covered his face with his arms. The tears ran down his face before he could stop them.

"Dammit Lance. Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hers's the second chapter! Honestly I don't know how I feel about this one, I feel that Keith's a little OCC but *shrugs*. Chapter 3 won't be up for a couple of weeks as I'm going on holiday but I'll hopefully write it either after I come back or while I'm there. Hopefully it won't take too long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns some things about the war.

A few weeks after Lance's arrival a message came I'm about Voltron. It was during a training session, where Lance was improving, he even managed a few hits on Ezor before getting decked. He was impressed with himself (even if Ezor was going extra easy on him).

A soldier appeared at the door insisting that Lotor came to the main room at the moment for an important call. They talked quietly together for a short while before walking off together out of the training deck. Lance looked at all of the generals, wondering if they should follow. Axca shook her head at him before retreating out of the room. Zethrid turned back to the two training and insisted they carried on or in her words for Lance to show Ezor "who's the boss". Obviously, Lance was not 'the boss' and proceeded to get his ass kicked three more times before Axca came back.

"We need everyone in position for an attack. The Voltron Lions have been sighted not too far away and Haggar wishes for us to retrieve them for her."

Before they started moving, Lance waved his arms to gain their attention. "Wait-Wait. What the fuck is a Voltron? Haggar?" He watched as the others shared a look, almost like they were worried about answering their questions.

"Haggar is a higher up of the Galran army." Axca managed to explain before Zethrid interrupted with a loud "WHY THE QUIZNAK IS LOTOR TAKING ORDERS FROM THAT WITCH?!"

"Calm down Zethrid. Lotor probably wants to go to the lions anyway."

Axca then turned to leave and signalled for everyone to follow her. It wasn't until they were halfway to the main room that Lance realised they never answered him about Voltron. There was a split second when he thought they had avoided his question, but he could think of no reason why they would so he dismissed that thought quickly.

When they reached the main room, Lotor was already sitting on the chair in the middle of the room, the generals moved to their places and Lance realised he had nowhere to go. He stood awkwardly at the back of the room looking for a place to go before Lotor called him over. When Lance approached the prince, he gestured to his right where a large lilac cushion was sitting.

"Here, I hope it's comfortable enough, we had no extra chairs."

"No. no. It's fine really, thank you." Lance quickly kneeled on the cushion and noted that it was a lot softer than he was expecting.

He watched the half-galrans work on their individual posts as the ship moved closer to its target.

"I have located two of the Voltron lions ahead, they are fighting with a galra ship." Axca relayed quickly and Lance could see small explosions when he looked into the distance.

"Awww, only two kitties?" Ezor whined.

"They're lions Ezor, not 'kitties'."

"Enough, you two, what lions are they?" Lotor interrupted before Ezor could say anything back to Axca.

"Here sir." A large map was brought up in front of Lotor and Lance could see a yellow marker and a blue marker moving around. Lotor sighed in disappointment, "I was almost hoping for the black one to be there. No matter, this will be easy for us, maybe we can lure out the others by attacking these two."

As they got closer, Lance realised they were not joking about the lions. They were literally giant flying lions. "What are they exactly, Lotor?"

"They, Lance, are two of the lions of Voltron, they are trying to stop us from making the universe a better place. The Voltron lions combine together to make Voltron, a huge- "

"Robot, right? He looks a bit like a man?" Lance finished for Lotor. "I-I think I've heard of him before. I just can't seem to remember where." He held his head, trying to make the memories return to him.

"Enough, if you try to remember you'll give yourself a headache." Lotor's voice was stern as he pulled Lance's hands away from his face. "Don't force your memories, let them return naturally." His voice was softer this time and Lance did as he said. Yet, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his brain, telling him that he was missing something.

The watched as the two lions finished off the smaller galran ship before moving in. When they were close enough for the pilots of the lions to see them, Lotor brought up what looked like some sort of microphone.

"Paladins of Voltron," He said in a loud, commanding voice, "I am Prince Lotor, I do hope you all remember me." Lance was beginning to realise why Lotor was the one in charge, aside from being a Prince, he seemed to be able to hold a person's attention when he needed to. Although it wasn't aimed at him, Lance was hanging on to every word Lotor was saying.

"It is sad to see only the two of you but I guess this will do. You will hand over your lions, this is un-doubtable, you may deny and fight me today but soon you will realise that I will always be one step ahead of you. There is something of great value to you that is currently in my possession, you may not be fully aware of what I am talking about but I am sure there are those amongst you who can figure it out. When that time comes, you will find me and we can negotiate."

Lance had no idea what Lotor was saying, but he guessed it was something they had before he arrived. Before he could really start questioning what Lotor had talked about, the two lions started to fall back to a large white ship. At first, Lance assumed that they were retreating, but when they reached the castle, two more lions appeared, this time Black and Green. They got into a formation so the black was in front, green and blue behind with the blue slightly to the right and the green slightly to the left, the yellow behind the green. It looked strange to Lance, almost as if he had seen the same formation many times before, but something was off.

"They're missing one." Lance hardly even registered that he spoke out loud.

Lotor hummed, "Yes, the red lion, the right hand of Voltron. Without it, they cannot combine."

"It should be in front of the blue one, right? So where is it?" 

"Maybe it's paladin is missing."

Lance almost thought that Lotor knew, he knew that the red lion's pilot was missing and that was why Lance could see him smirking. He looked relaxed, his elbow on the arm of his chair and his chin resting on his hand.

Before Lance could question him, the black lion started an attack on the ship, the others following behind, shooting and charging. Lance felt the pillow he was on shift with the force of the attacks, barely registering Lotor's commands to his generals over the loud sound of the blasts. He covered his ears, less to drown out the noise, more to try and calm a pounding headache that was creeping up on him. The sounds were familiar, yet he could not quite grasp why, trying to concentrate, he closed his eyes, reaching out to memories that were no longer there.

Until the sounds of explosions stopped. Looking up, he could see the lions falling back towards the large ship, this time, they were retreating. A part of him wanted to follow, a pull towards the lions and the ship. They all watched the ship travel through a large purple circle, which Lance later found out was a wormhole.

"Why did we let them go Lotor?! We could have taken them!" Zethrid shouted as she waved her fists in the air.

"There was no point, they put up such a fight. I do not wish to damage the lions too much, otherwise, they'll be useless to us." Lotor answered as he stood up. He held out a hand to help Lance up. 

"Come, let us grab some food."

Lance took the hand and stood.  

As they walked towards the kitchen, Lance turned to Lotor, "What did you mean when you said you had something important of theirs."

"It's nothing too big, I mostly wanted to scare them., I wouldn't worry about it, Lance." Lotor put his hand on Lance's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Alright. I do have another question if that's okay?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you want Voltron? If it is the enemy, wouldn't it be better to get rid of it to stop it from hurting people."

Lotor chuckled a little and patted Lance's head, "It may be a weapon Lance, but it can also be used to help people." 

Lane nodded and let the subject drop, his brain still hurt from the memories trying to return, even the idea of food sounded unappealing to him. He told Lotor as much and the prince suggested that he got some rest and skip dinner for that day. Lance was escorted to his room by Lotor and they said their goodbyes. 

Lance dreamt of six faceless people calling out to him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like this chapter. I have a thing of letting my stories go to quickly but I didn't want to leave Voltron out of this for too long so I hope I didn't rush into things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron team are struggling, but, whats new?

Keith woke up still in Lance's bed, he guessed it was quite late, hard to tell in space. He sighed and stretched before remembering he still had Lance's jacket on. "We'll find you, Lance. I swear we will." He whispered and carefully took the jacket off and placed it back on the bed. Keith took a step towards the door when suddenly the castle's alarms started blaring. Rushing out of the room, Keith made his way to the control room to find the others all there looking at a Galran ship.

"Princess, what do we do? We can't form Voltron like this." Shiro stated, face drawn into a frown. 

"There's not much we can do, I'm afraid." Coran answered for Allura, "either we fight with what we've got or we let the Galra beat us."

Allura turned to Keith and rested a hand on his shoulder, "you're the leader now, Keith. What do you think we should do?"

"Hunk, Allura, I want you two to go out there and destroy those ships. I have a feeling that they'll be getting back up, the rest of us will stay here. If you need help call Pidge, she can go in cloaked. Shiro, you're right we can't form Voltron but we need to try, it's the only way we'll get Lance back. Try to connect to the black lion again and I'll do the same for Red."

Everyone nodded and ran to their lion's cockpit, Keith headed to the red one.

Staring up at Red, he placed his hand on his foot. "Please. I know I'm not Lance but we need to do this. If we- When we get Lance back, he will be your pilot again but I need you to let me in, just for now."

However, no matter what he said, Red wouldn't listen.

Then, Coran's voice came over the comms. "Bad news, Lotor's ship arrived! He's fighting Hunk and Allura we need to help-"

This time another voice sounded, one Keith had only heard once but one he instantly recognised. "Paladins of Voltron," The voice rang around the empty room, "I am Prince Lotor, I do hope you remember me. It is sad to see only the two of you but I guess this will do. You will hand over your lions, this is un-doubtable, you may deny and fight me today but soon you will realise that I will always be one step ahead of you. There is something of great value to you that is currently in my possession, you may not be fully aware of what I am talking about but I am sure there are those amongst you who can figure it out. When that time comes, you will find me and we can negotiate." 

Keith hesitated,  _something of great value?_

"Keith! The black lion isn't opening up for me! They need your help so get over here." Shiro's voice rang in his ears and he took off toward the black lion's cockpit. 

He told Shiro how he was unable to get the red lion to open for him as well before rushing into Black and signalling Pidge to go and help.

The battle itself didn't go as bad as he was expecting considering they only had four out of the five lions. For some reason, Lotor allowed them to retreat.

After a wormhole jump, they found themselves all back in the control room, going over what Lotor had told them.  _There is something of great value to you that is currently in my possession._  

"Umm. Guys," Pidge, who had been talking very quickly with Hunk with faces full of worry, spoke up, "I really hope I'm wrong but I think I have an idea of what he was talking about."

"Or rather, who he was talking about." Hunk finished off for her, Keith could see tears in his eyes.

Slowly it dawned on Keith, he stared between the two of them who watched him back. Quietly, almost as if he said it any louder it would make it more true, he breathed out the name of the peson they were all thinking.

"Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of, I'm so sorry this took so long, school has been a dick lately but it kinda calmed down now.  
> Anway so I wanted to have no one be able to open the red lion because I thought t would make things interesting. Next chapter will probably be just Lance and Lotor's gang and I'll try to get that up quickly!  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks about his time with the Galrans and struggles to make sense of his own emotions.

Lance hated everything. He hated the headaches, which had been getting worse after the encounter with Voltron about three weeks before. He hated the memories that were just out of reach. He hated the people he saw in his dreams. All Lance wanted was to remember, but every time hey got closer, the memories seemed to move further away.

"Lance? What's the matter?" 

Lance was snapped out of his thoughts by Lotor who he hadn't even realised was kneeling in front of him. Lotor grabbed his hands and placed a kiss on his fingers.

"You really shouldn't try to force it, Lance. If your memories wish to return, they will do so on their own." Lotor brushed some hair away from Lance's face. The latter sighed.

"I know. It's just frustrating, y'know?" Lance sighed again.

Lotor stood and pulled Lance up so he was standing too, "come, let us walk."

They walked in a comfortable silence down the long purple hallways. Lance always found the colour to be off-putting, a part of his brain told him that it meant danger.

Lotor brought Lance to one of the lookout decks and gestured for Lance to take a seat on one of the cushions.

After Lace sat down, the Prince sat next to him.

He pointed to a star, "you know, I heard that where you come from people look for objects in the stars."

Lance hummed, "constellations and stuff, right?"

"That's right."

Leaning back on his hands, Lance looked around at the stars surrounding them. Time passed as they pointed out different shapes they could see, it was peaceful.

The Cuban boy eventually started to feel tired.   

"Thank you, Lotor. For helping get my mind off things."

"There is no need to thank me. If you ever need any help, I will be happy to oblige."

Lance nodded as the Prince moved to stand up and, after a moment's hesitation, he grabbed Lotor's hand. 

"Stay a little longer, please. I don't want to leave just yet, but I don't want to be alone."

Lotor seemed a little surprised but agreed nevertheless. The two sat there, the only sound being Lotor's quiet humming, Lance wanted to ask what song it was but decided against it, afraid of breaking the peaceful silence.

Lance started to feel more sleepy and knew that he couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. 

Leaning his head on Lotor's shoulder, he let himself drift off to sleep. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he felt one of Lotor's arms slip around his waist while the other brushed hair away from his face.

"Sleep well, Blue."

Then he slipped away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Lance awoke, he was back in his room, half wondering if he had dreamt the whole encounter. One thing he did know was that it was the best night's sleep he had gotten since he had first woken up on Lotor's ship.

Before he really had time to question it, the door opened and Ezor jumped into the room.

"RISE AN SHINE! We have work to do and it's not getting done with you sitting in bed!"

She practically skipped over to Lance's bed and threw the covers off of him. Lance curled up and groaned.

"C'mon. Up, up, up!"

Lance slowly fell off the bed and landed on the floor. Getting up, he stretched his arms and reached for his shirt. Before he could put it on he felt something cold touch the back of his neck, just below the choker necklace. He screeched and placed a hand there and turned to look accusingly at Ezor.

"The hell was that for? Why are your hands so cold?"

The half galran ignored the questions and instead asked, "Lotor gave you that, didn't he?"

Lance's confusion must have been shown n his face because Ezor pointed to his necklace.

"Oh. Yeah he did, said it was so he could make sure I was okay or something. Why?"

Ezor shrugged, "no reason really, just curious. Anyway, you need to get changed. Hurry up and meet me in the training room."

Then she was gone.

Lance sighed, he had always found Ezor a little strange but she was the friendliest of Lotor's team and Lance had gotten used to her quirkiness quite quickly.

That's not to say he didn't like the other members, quite the opposite really.

Acxa was always looking out for everyone on the ship, almost taking on a motherly sort of role, Lance also knew that Lotor trusted her with everything so he felt he could trust her as well.

Zethrid was loud but always laughed at Lance's terrible jokes even making some of her own as well, she really did care about everyone and gave amazing hugs.

Narti was the one Lance took the longest to be comfortable with, he never knew what to say and would admit that she freaked him out a little at first. However, when she started letting him stroke her cat, they bonded and soon Lance got used to her quiet presence. 

Then there was Lotor. Lance couldn't really describe how he felt for the Galran prince. On one hand, he was immensely grateful for the care the man had given him, but there were points when his heart was screaming not to trust him. Then Lotor would do something sweet like the night before and Lance couldn't believe he had doubted him.

All Lance knew was that he wanted to trust the Galrans, despite part of him saying it was a bad idea.

Lance didn't realise how long he was standing there thinking. He quickly finished getting dressed and rushed out to meet Ezor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! New chapter, honestly I had planned for more to happen but I wanted to get more interactions with these guys before major plot stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
